


Famous Last Words

by curi_o



Series: Pain for Jayne [13]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Content: Angst, F/M, Format: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curi_o/pseuds/curi_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in five parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hand.
> 
> _And famous last words: "I'm not ready yet,"  
>  "I won't be gone a minute," and "I won't forget."  
> Famous last words.  
> If tomorrow never comes, will I ever know that I was in love?_
> 
> _— "Famous Last Words", Jars of Clay_
> 
>  
> 
> When I wrote this, I was looking to break up the monotony of all the other prose pieces. I have a background in writing poetry, so this proved reasonably easy to put together.

* * *

1\. close (dance I)

 _Hand_. Her hand,  
 _there_.

 _Gorram feng le_  
woman.

2\. after.math

 _Woman_. Pantin’,  
 _livin’_  
in the silence, muscle, bone  
and blood, angelDeath  
in a halo of _hun dan_  
light.

3\. moment (dance II)

 _Light_. Flimsy fabric  
 _shrouds_  
livin’ After  
 _Life_ , twists  
with each grace-full twirl,  
reaching toward the bright  
with one  
hand.

4\. el fin (red)

 _Hand_. Her hand  
here in mine. River of life  
 _better in red_ pastes  
long brown growin’ dead  
strands to rough old  
manskin. Her voice  
too quiet, “Very favorite man. _Miles_  
more worthy.” Slow ragged  
breath through virgin  
lips. “I call him Jayne.  
Copper  
for a ki…“

5\. flash.back

 _Not breathin’._ We applied  
the cortical electrodes.  
Appreciate you trying. We  
wouldn’t be standing here  
if it weren’t for… Your sister’s  
fine.


End file.
